Something Like a Fairytale
by Siren's Bell
Summary: We were almost a fairytale; You and I. Felix x Jenna. Written for 1sentence @ livejournal. Rated for content.


**Author's Notes:** I'll add more when I've written for the other theme sets.

_**Motion**_

She was fluid, graceful and Felix could not tell where the fire ended and her arms began.

_**Cool**_

He tries to look indifferent when Garet and Jenna embrace, reuniting after so many months apart, but he jumps when Sheba nudges him and asks him if he is going to shatter the glass in his hands.

_**Young**_

When they are stopped in Tolbi, Jenna sees a pair of children racing through the streets; she wonders, as she chuckles to herself, if that was what she and her brother were like.

_**Last**_

Felix was the last to emerge from inside Mars Lighthouse and it took what strength Jenna had left to not run to him and hug him tightly to her (Sheba did so in her stead.).

_**Wrong**_

It had to be wrong, to be loved this way by her brother; but when Felix touched her, Jenna had never felt anything more natural.

**_Gentle  
_**

Felix knows how to walk across the creaky old floor in the creaky old inn without making a sound and Jenna would never have known he was there at all, were it not for a kiss to her hair.

**_One_**

He kept his face, hidden behind a mask, but Jenna knew, the moment the stranger spoke, that he was the one.

**_Thousand_**

Felix could have any girl he wanted; Jenna was grateful that girl was her.

**_King_**

He looked so regal, standing at the top of a hill and his cape billowing in the warm breeze; when Jenna stood by his side, she felt like a queen.

**_Learn_**

It didn't take them long to learn that the walls in the house in Prox were paper thin.

**_Blur_**

She was slipping through his fingers, faster than he liked to admit so at night, when the others slept, he would go to her and hold her close and wish he could go back in time.

**_Wait_**

After that faithful day, Jenna often found herself sitting and waiting by a window for a glimpse of her brother coming over the horizon.

**_Change_**

When Felix takes his mask off, Jenna expects to see the brother she had lost three years ago; instead, she sees a man hardened by the life he had been thrown into.

**_Command_**

"We have to stop this, Jenna."

**_Hold_**

Their first night together after their reunion, Felix held her tightly to him, as if she would slip away if he let her go.

**_Need_**

"Please, Felix," she whispered breathlessly, "I need you."

**_Vision_**

Felix was not focused on Jenna; he simply saw no need to notice anyone else.

**_Attention_**

Jenna was grateful when night fell and Felix slipped into her room; here she did not have to fight for his attention.

**_Soul_**

During the three year they were apart, Felix felt like a part of him was missing.

**_Picture_**

Jenna had become such an intricate part of his life, Felix couldn't imagine being without her.

**_Fool_**

When they are in a town where no one knows them, they kiss and hold hands as lovers would; and they would smile when someone comments on what a lovely couple they made.

**_Mad_**

Jenna sighed before looking up at her brother with a forced smile, "Of course you're getting married."

**_Child_**

"I'm not a child so stop treating me like one, Felix!"

**_Now_**

The others were distracted and Felix didn't think he would have a better opportunity; so he leans and kisses Jenna without hesitation.

**_Shadow_**

Because Felix had arrived with Sheba on his arm, Jenna's face was set in a permanent scowl during their victory celebration.

**_Goodbye_**

The night before the storm, he comes to her and they make love that night as though they would never see each other again; she does not know that they won't.

**_Hide_**

Jenna had to pretend to be happy for the newlyweds, though, in reality, she wanted to scream until her throat was raw.

**_Fortune_**

Every time she smiled, Felix felt the burden that had been placed on his shoulders lighten just a little.

**_Safe_**

"I'll protect you, Jenna."

**_Ghost_**

There were times, Jenna thought she had heard his voice, or seen his face in a crowd; but every time, she only ended up disappointed.

**_Book_**

Her children often beg their mother to tell them the story of a green-clad hero, and the woman he was never supposed to love.

**_Eye_**

"No, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore."

_**Never**_

Felix had never felt a pain like this before; and when he saw Jenna lean in to kiss Garet, he never wanted to feel it again.

**_Sing_**

After spending the night in his room, Felix is always woken up by the sound of Jenna singing.

**_Sudden_**

Jenna had never expected to fall in love, so jarringly, so abruptly, so suddenly.

**_Stop_**

Their adventure had thrown their lives into such a whirlwind, that Felix was grateful when he finally had time to stop and appreciate what he had.

**_Time_**

Every moment they shared was stolen; and there was never enough time because it was over as soon as it began.

**_Wash_**

Jenna had only meant to collect the laundry, but ended up fleeing from her brother's room with cheeks burning after discovering him half naked.

**_Torn_**

With her family gone, Jenna was left to struggle, to build on what was left of her life.

**_History_**

The story of how Felix and Isaac saved Weyard is a legend that had been carefully crafted down to the finest detail; But no one ever mentions how ihe/i came to love his sister.

**_History_**

"If you don't want me to, Jenna, then I won't."

**_Bother_**

Sheba asked Felix one day why Jenna no longer liked her.

**_God_**

Fate had already given them a bond so sure and true, so it only seemed natural that the transition into lovers would come next.

**_Wall_**

Felix was so stubborn that sometimes Jenna swore she was talking to a wall.

**_Naked_**

They had always been close, even as children; and as they grew older, this closeness became something more, something intimate.

**_Drive_**

They were being pushed, pulled, dragged into something that could only end in a head-on collision; and they embraced this fate with fevered kisses and hips that flushed as they met.

**_Harm_**

This was poison, this love that they shared; but it was felt so strongly (so _intensely_), that they would willingly drink the venom from the glass.

**_Precious_**

He is the first to wake, but doesn't move because of the snoring brunette curled up against him.

**_Hunger_**

There is something different about Felix, when she returns from her dates with Garet; the door has barely shut behind them, before she is wedged between the wall and Felix's body.

**_Believe_**

They were meant to be, this they firmly believed; why else would fate bring them back together?


End file.
